OTterpedia Wiki
Welcome to the OTterpedia Wiki The OTterpedia is a compilation of information about OC and its members , also refered to as "OTters". The word "OTters" refers to the word OT, which also means Off-Topic , which refers to the general section most members of OC used when they frequent the Minecraft Forums (MCF). The OTterpedia is open to anyone wishing to edit or add articles to correct or add information if the need is be. Unlike this wiki's predecessor, all information here is to be formtated appropriately. If you have questions about your edit or a page's formating, please contact danthonywalker. General Standards of Editing and Making a Page If the page is about a user, please use third-person pronouns. Words like "I, me, my" are not acceptable unless they are a quote of said user. Please refrain from using as many subjective adjectives and phrases as possible, keeping true to facts. The page itself must look "acceptable" and be formated for readers to easily read and generally make the page look "nice and clean". No page can be truly perfect, and there are ones better than others, but common sense should be good enough when thinking of an edit or a new page. Again, if you have questions on that matter, contact danthonywalker. Any page that doesn't meet the standards will be put up for an Editing Review, meaning, it's encouraged that anyone to edit the page as much as possible, even shifting things entirely, to make the formatting or wording appropriate for the wiki. Any edits that vandilize a page or any pages added that are clearly "trolling" will be deleted and/or undo'd. All pages, whether it's created or after being edited, must live up to these standards (Note: Even if a page meets these requirements, there may still be instances that it'll be put under Editing Review and/or deleted. Upon first glace, though, these are the main points that are looked through): *Have at least 1 paragraph's worth of information. 2 or 3 sentences is not a full paragraph. Enough information to get a basic idea is required. This page is a good example of meeting the minimium standard. *A general "clean" look. No walls of text, sensible and clear headings indicating the subject, no large amounts of voided dark space, and general common sense when looking at the page layout. If it doesn't make sense on first glance, then it's not good. This is an example of a bad page. *Immediate sight of rampant grammar/spelling errors and/or use of first-person pronouns then the page will immediately be put into inspection for Editing Review or deletion. This is a wiki, not your own personal blog, if you wish to do that, we do have user blogs, but other than that, wiki pages should stay third-person and as factual as possible. Keep it professional and stay true to offset as many grammar and/or spelling errors as possible. It doesn't have to be perfect, it can always be edited later if someone else catches it, but as the previous example shows, rampant use of this practice is not acceptable. *Stay clear of subjective adjectives in wiki pages. Phrases and wording like, "his posts can be clearly seen through his stupid use of spelling and grammar." Stay clear of that kind of wording, instead, something like, "his posts can be indicated through the use of his unique posting style," may be more appropriate if it is indeed the case. We know everyone has an opinion, but try to stay clear from those opinions, and remain true to the facts. *Incomplete or inaccurate information. If the information presented is known to be incomplete, in terms of missing key ideas for that specific page, and/or inaccurate then it'll immediately be put up for Review. If the entire page is known to be inaccurate, it'll be deleted. Clear and straight forward enough. Pages for Editing Review These pages are up for Editing Review, meaning their entire layout may shift around drastically. These pages are encouraged by Wiki Contributors to be worked on so they may fit the standards nicely. If you feel a page doesn't deserve to be up for Editing Review, please contact danthonywalker. *There is currently no page up for Editing Review! Don't stop editing pages though! Any page is worth improving! Please Note: Just because something is not put up for Editing Review, doesn't mean it shouldn't be edited. Editing Review is only a sign that the page needs a lot of work before it meets up to standards. Any page can be edited and changed around if it'll improve its quality. Do not ever feel the need not to edit only because it's not up for Editing Review. Users _Myst - OC Member aBooBoo - OC Member Bandy - OC Member Ben - OC Original Creator Blaster - OC Member Blootz - OC Site Maintenance BurgerChamp - OC Member CAN_Archer - OC Member Corvo - OC Moderator Cosmo - OC Member Crenox - OC Administrator danthonywalker - King of OC darkster9757 - OC Member Dextrous - OC Member Divair - OC Member Eve - OC Member FutureNyanCat - OC Member Goomb - OC Member Grime - OC Member HomieRicky - OC Member Honenoko - OC Member JojHeywood - MCF Member J64 - OC Member Kitsune - OC Moderator Lunar Rain - OC Member Mercury Z Infusion - OC Member Mertin the Wizard - OC Member NiteLitezFTW - OC Member Orangeclaw - OC Original Creator Phrossbite - OC Site Maintenance Phoenix - OC Member Poli - OC Member Q - OC Member QuattroGro - OC Member Raynbow - OC Member Riptide - OC Original Creator Sami - OC Member Sgt. Traveler - Former OC Moderator Tef - OC Member The Watch Dog - OC Member The1Danae - OC Member Togfan - OC Member Vividkinz - OC Member Zak Inc - OC Original Creator Zalvager - OC Member Category:Browse